


Meeting Like This

by Sweetcici123



Series: Owl House Au’s [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Amity can and will ignore luz, Childhood Friends, Denial, F/F, Grown Apart, I have this story planned out in SEASONS, LET ME TELL YOU, Other, Outlaws, Runaway, angst maybe?, cold amity, definitely angst, it's no where near over, its just beginning, knight!amity, magic is illegal, meeting up, princess reform school, princess!luz, queen camilia, rogue - Freeform, runaway princess, so be prepared, so far I'm up to 6, someone asked me if i was stopping this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcici123/pseuds/Sweetcici123
Summary: A story of how 2 childhood best friends end up on completely different sides, but they can't help but think about how it got to this point...."Why can't you just do as you're told..."..."You need to come with me Luz."..."No, no, I like it here, I'm HAPPY here, I'm not leaving."..."Listen kid, the only reason magic is illegal is cause the people up there, are afraid that they can't control it."..."I'm sorry Luz."I call this, Princess to Rogue Au, It will be broken up into seasons, as of now I have the idea for the first 6 seasons.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owl House Au’s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Little Bit of Info

So Luz was born and raised as a Princess. Her and Amity were friends once upon a time, but a lot has happened since then.

Luz basically ran away and it is Amity's duty as a royal knight to bring her back.

And did I mention that magic is illegal?


	2. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to say, but I can not draw, I kinda can, but I always hate how my drawings come out, but I still put a lot of thought into this yesterday and this is how I would describe the way Luz and Amity look;

_I picture Luz with longer hair (at first) below her shoulders. For the most part it's straightened, but Luz hates her hair that way, so for certain parts of it she purposely messes it up so at least she kinda likes it. She normally wears a dress since that's what 'princesses' wear, but she doesn't actually mind or care, she doesn't stop having fun or doing what she wants because of a dress._

_I'm pretty sure Amity's hair had grown out while she was at school and she didn't want it in her way so she cut it. Since she isn't a professional she cut it lower than it was but she actually didn't mind. Also she doesn't redye her hair since there isn't much of a reason to anymore, she isn't under her parents thumb as a knight. She is almost always wearing her full body armor._


	3. Chapter 1

Luz didn't want to think back to earlier. She didn't want to think that just trying to get her friends attention could cause this. Why did it have to come to this? She pulled one of her blankets over her head so she could wallow in self sorrow. It's not like she could do anything about it now, she was in her carriage already on the way to the Princess Reform School her mom was sending her to. The only thing she could do now would be to just sleep until she got there, so that's what she did.

She didn't wake up until an unknown amount of time later. All she knew was that she was hearing a lot of rummaging around her. She wondered if the guards had decided to take a break and were just being noisy. She could understand, they were walking on foot and it's over a days travel to get there. She decided to ignore them and try to go back to sleep. She only had her eyes closed for about two minutes when the blanket was suddenly ripped off of her head. 

She stared, face to face with a small black fuzzball with what she assumed was a skull on it's head. Both of their eyes simultaneously widened right before Luz curled herself in a ball and screamed as loud as she could. Right after she heard the small black thing in front of her scream too.

"Dang it King! What did you do now?" Another voice came from outside of the carriage and Luz looked just in time to see a tall lady with lots of hair in different shades of gray and gold eyes, along with what looks like a gold tooth. Her eyes had to open even wider when the woman looked at her. She stayed frozen and could only watch as the woman sighed and shook her head.

"Of course this would happen. It was supposed to be a quick job." She then looked back to the little black thing that was still next to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"King use the stuff." 

"What are you...?" Before she could finish she found her eyes starting to close, and it was getting extremely hard to keep talking. She knew she couldn't fight it so she just let herself pass out.


	4. Chapter 2

Luz groaned as she felt her body suddenly being shaken in place. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized she was looking back at the same people from earlier. That seemed to be all it took to make her wake up from whatever sleep she was just in. She looked around in fear and complete surprise to find herself in a completely environment that definitely was not her royal carriage.

"What did you do to me!" She yelled and the lady looked annoyed while the fuzzy black thing ran behind her legs when she screamed.

"Eda! Make her stop yelling!" He yelled back which kinda took away the point but the lady raised both of her hands.

"Relax both of you. Princess, look at yourself, you aren't tied up or anything, we just want to have a simple talk." After hearing this Luz actually did look down at herself and noticed that the weird lady was telling the truth. She took a deep breath in and moved her limbs just to make sure they were still working, and to her luck they were!

"Then... what did you do to me?" She asked a lot more calm this time around and lady looked at the black thing that was still behind her. She waved her hand and it stepped forward before reaching in it's pouch and pulling something out. Instinctively Luz closed her eyes and curled up but after a few seconds she heard another sigh.

"Kid, open your eyes." She did and she noticed the black thing had some weird dust like substance in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked while slowly reaching her hand out to touch it.

"It's sleepy powder! Makes anyone we pour it on instantly fall asleep! Makes heists super easy!" The black thing seemed pretty proud of himself, but instantly Luz pulled her hand away.

"But... but that's magic!" She yelled in surprise and the lady walked over to a long chair that was a little bit to the side of hers. In front of her was a cauldron like ones she used to see in picture books that evil witches would use. The lady didn't look at her before responding.

"Yep."

"But that's against the law!"

"Listen kid, the only reason magic is against the law is cause the people in charge are afraid that they can't control it. It's not evil, dark, or dangerous. It's the exact same thing as a weapon. Don't your knights and guards use weapons? The weapons aren't bad, but the people who control them can use them for bad reasons." The lady started adding things into the cauldron and Luz couldn't help but think about what she said.

Well in a certain way it did make sense, but she couldn't help but feel skeptical. How can you just question what you've been told all your life just because one person says so. Is she supposed to just call her mom a liar now? What would she gain from lying to her?

Then she started thinking about Amity. She couldn't help it, she was thinking about guards and knights so of course she would be the first person to come to mind. Luz could never see her as evil or doing anything bad in the first place... well maybe when they were younger but definitely not anymore.

"But weapons can't like... control people." Luz said slowly while thinking back to the witches and wizards from children books. The lady and the black thing stared at her for a moment before they busted out laughing.

"Magic can't control people!" The black thing yelled while still laughing.

"But in the stories you can!"

The older lady was still laughing and it took her a few more seconds before she could actually speak. "That's in your stories. They want magic to seem as bad as possible, even if they have to make stuff up."

"Then... are curses fake too?" Luz couldn't help but notice how the lady's hand stopped stirring the cauldron for a few seconds before she continued.

"Nah, those are all too real kid." She sighed before looking back at her and shrugging.

"But it's nothing for you to worry about, you'll be back to your old life soon enough without any memories of this." She said while adding something else.

"W-wait, what do you mean?" Luz's eyes widened again as she looked around frantically for some kind of trap or anything that might knock her out to cause memory loss.

"You've seen our faces. We can't just let you go free or you might report us."

"I wouldn't! Please don't hurt me!"

"Kid calm down. I've been working on a forgetting potion, but it takes some time. You'll drink it and return back to your castle without remembering any of this. We don't hurt people." She sounded offended at the thought and Luz slightly relaxed but was still a bit nervous.

"How much will I forget?" She looked back at the cauldron which the lady was now stirring again.

"Ehh, not too much. At most you might forget being in that carriage."

When she brought that up Luz immediately thought back to the reform school. If she went back that's where she would have to go. She sighed and covered her face in her hands.

"Um, is she okay?" The black thing asked while poking her leg.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just... am thinking is all. But besides that." She removed her hands and looked down at the black thing. "What are you?" She asked cautiously and the fuzzball's eyes widened and he let out a small squeal. The lady groaned from her chair right before the black thing ran across the room and pulled out a stool and then dragged it all the way in front of Luz.

She watched him and decided not to interrupt while he looked so excited. When it was in front of her he then climbed it and posed.

"I am the King of Demons! I have an army that follows my every beck and call, and I put fear in the hearts of all humans!" At his claims the lady scoffed.

"Your army is a bunch of stuffed animals."

"So what!"

Luz couldn't help but giggle. Who could be afraid of him when he was this adorable. "Well King of Demons, I think you're too cute to strike fear in my heart."

"Meh!" He yelled and turned back to her. "What do you mean! I'm not cute!"

"You're the cutest little thing!"

"No I am not!" He stomped his foot on the stool and Luz couldn't help but move closer to him, but he didn't notice.

"You are!"

"I'm not!" She moved even closer.

"You are!"

"I'm not!" She didn't give him time to react before she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"You are! You are!" As she hugged him he started squirming and trying to get away.

"Eda! Eda! Help me! She's trying to squeeze me to death!"

The lady sighed, "Kid as entertaining as that was, do you mind letting him go?" She asked and Luz pouted but still let him go. King ran over to the chair the lady was in and sat down next to her.

"Your arms are a death trap!" He pointed an accusing claw at her before turning his head away from her. She couldn't help but laugh again before she then looked back at the lady.

"So your name is Eda?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Are you a witch?" She asked and the lady looked at her and then down at her cauldron, then back at her. Luz didn't say anything as she waited for an answer, and after about 20 seconds Eda decided that she was slow and groaned.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you learn magic?"

"No we are not doing this. How about you and King go make something in the kitchen, just let me work in peace." She pointed in the direction of the kitchen. King eagerly scampered off the chair and into the kitchen and Luz grinned at the idea of working with the little cute demon.

"No problem Miss Eda!" She followed right behind King and looked around the unfamiliar space. "So what are we making cooking buddy?"

"Obviously we're making scones!"

"Well then! Let's get to work!"

—————

"Hey Miss Eda, we finished the scones. King was eating them up so I made sure to save you a few." Luz said while holding out the tray to her. Eda looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I might eat 'em later, I'm trying to finish this potion before nightfall." She said and Luz turned her head to look out of one of the windows.

"It's a little late for that." She said slowly, not wanting to anger the older woman. Eda looked too before she groaned and threw her hands up. "Of course! This always potion takes forever. I hate making it." She took one of the scones off the tray and stuffed it in her mouth.

Luz slowly sat next to her and looked in the cauldron. "Why does it take so long?" She asked then looked back at her.

"It's because the ingredients are really exotic and need some time to settle together. They're from really different regions of the world and..." she stopped and leaned back. "You probably don't wanna hear all this."

Luz didn't hesitate to shake her head. "No, no! I do! Please continue."

"Well, they're from very different regions of the world and like I said they need some time to actually settle together. And certain ingredients need to settle before you can add others because there could be some very... interesting reactions when it's not done correctly. So it takes a lot of time."

"Oh, okay." Luz sighed and leaned back as well on the chair.

"You should probably get some sleep, but by the time you wake up your life should be back to normal." Eda leaned forward to look back in the cauldron trying to gauge how much more time it would take.

"I... can you wake me up before you give me the potion?" 

"I probably shouldn't."

"Please?"

"Fine. But only a few minutes, and we'll have to use the sleeping powder on you again." 

"Thank you." Luz then closed her eyes and let the noises of Eda making the potion lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Amity groaned as she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did she feel guilty like she did something wrong. She did the right thing, obviously, and what Luz did was dangerous. Besides, it was only school, it would be the same thing as when she had gone to knight school, it's necessary to become the princess she needs to be. 

Even though she kept telling herself that, it didn't stop her from replaying the entire thing in her head.

_**Flashback** _

_Amity was doing her regular patrols along with the other knights positioned around the castle. She didn't find it boring or something worth complaining over, but she couldn't say the same about the other knights. They always seemed to complain and whine whenever they had to do patrols and Amity never understood why. Patrols were just another way to protect the castle and also the royal family, and that was their job, that was the whole point of becoming a knight._

_She sighed as she heard another complaint about someone wishing there was an attack so they could really defend the castle. She hated people who thought that way the most. You would wish harm to the kingdom, and the castle just to show off? That arrogance was dangerous. She ignored the knight and everything else that was being said around her as she tried to focus on her patrols and watching her post._

_She was only concentrated for about 5 minutes before she heard it. Someone was getting close to her, probably trying to sneak up on her. There was only one person who would even think of doing that, and she groaned internally. Luz was not taking her position seriously, this was her job now, and yet Luz still treated her as if they were kids who could do whatever._

_She turned around quickly and pointed her sword directly in front of Luz's feet, she wouldn't dare raise her sword to the princess, even if she knew she wasn't going to do anything._

_Luz jumped slightly in surprise before a grin spread across her face._

_"Oh, Amity, it seems you caught me again. There's really no sneaking up on you anymore is there?"_

_"No there is not. I told you a million times already, Knight School was very serious and very insightful. I can't let my guard down for anyone, or anything." She almost added, not even you, but she didn't want to take it that far, and she wasn't sure if she could keep the annoyance out of her tone if she added it, so she just put her sword away instead._

_Luz nodded and Amity hoped she did understand, but by her next suggestion she realized she actually didn't._

_"Well can you take a quick break? I wanna show you something?" She asked with a very familiar grin._

_"Luz, no, I don't have time."_

_"Come on Ams. It won't take too long."_

_"When it comes to you that could range from 30 minutes to several hours."_

_"Don't you trust me anymore?" Luz asked with a small pout and Amity opened her mouth to respond before closing it again. She didn't want to hurt Luz's feelings by saying the wrong thing so she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to respond and say she wasn't going with her._

_Her silence stretched for a few seconds and Amity watched as Luz's expression fell and although she kept her outward appearance she still felt herself panicking slightly. She did not want to hurt her feelings, that's why she didn't respond in the first place!_

_"Miss Blight!" She found herself jumping when she heard her name from behind her and she quickly turned around to see her commander glaring at her. She lowered her head while he approached._

_"It seems you were distracted by the Princess again. I understand that patrols may not be very fun but it was your assignment. You don't see anyone else slacking off do you?" He asked and Amity took a deep breath._

_"No I do not sir."_

_"Exactly. Do you think just because you're from a noble family, and because you're friends with the princess that you should get special treatment?"_

_Amity could feel her face heat up at the accusation. No one around her was happy about her choice to become a knight. Every time she did anything it always traveled back to her nobility._

_"No sir." Her voice came out a bit quieter and she could hear a few snickers behind her._

_"Good, then don't let it happen again."_

_"Yes sir." She finally lifted her head when he walked away and she turned back to Luz before facing her post again with a neutral expression._

_"I didn't mean to get you in trouble-"_

_"I know you didn't. Just like you didn't mean to the last several times, but the thing is Luz, I have responsibilities as a knight, and..." She stopped herself again. She couldn't say it, Luz wasn't just her friend anymore. She couldn't continue looking at her this way, that was the problem in the first place. She kept treating Luz like a friend and not like the princess._

_She swallowed before steeling herself. "Your highness I have a job to do. Please allow me to do it without any distractions." She didn't face away from her position, not wanting to see Luz's face._

_"Wait, Amity, you don't have to-"_

_"Please." She allowed herself to let her emotions out in the one word and she knew Luz had backed off. She took a few deep breaths and placed her hand on her sword just to keep herself steady. She wasn't going to use it, but at the moment, she needed the stability._

\------------

_It wasn't until meal time the next day did Amity even see Luz again. She had a whole day to feel guilty about the way she treated her and she would completely understand if she was ignoring her for it. Only turns out that wasn't the case._

_Amity was going to her table with the other knights in her usual squad when she just happened to look up and make eye contact with Luz at the door. She was waving her over and Amity felt conflicted, maybe she wanted to talk about yesterday? Yea, Luz deserved an explanation at least. She sat her food down at the table and came up with an excuse before leaving to follow her._

_Luz ended up leading her a bit of a distance away from the canteen, and they were actually pretty close to the garden before Luz finally stopped. It was obvious she was going to speak when Amity beat her to it._

_"Luz, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was embarrassed and I guess a small part of me was upset at you because I felt like it was your fault that I got distracted, but it wasn't. I shouldn't have tried to use your position against you just because my commander used mine against me. So, I'm sorry." Amity wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Luz didn't respond for a minute making her bite her lip. Did she not accept the apology? That would be... understandable, but it would still hurt._

_"Amity, please calm down, you look like you're going to be sick." Luz smiled at her softly for a quick second before she dropped it. "Actually I thought I was the one who had to make it up to you. I can't stop being a princess and you can't help that you were noble born, but I wanted to remind you why we were friends in the first place!" Luz looked excited again and Amity's eyes widened._

_That was not something she wanted to hear. When they were kids they did very reckless and crazy things, that's why they were such good friends because they bonded over their desires for more, and for adventures, and for things that they read in story books._

_"Please tell me you didn't do something crazy."_

_"I...didn't do something crazy?" She said it more like a question and Amity would've hit herself in the head if her gloves weren't armored._

_"Luz, please."_

_"Come on, let me show you!" Luz pulled Amity out to the garden but deep into it, near where they used to play as kids. Amity felt herself slightly calming down as she went through some memories in her head. It felt nice to reminisce. That feeling didn't last when she heard noises coming from the direction they were heading towards._

_"Luz what was that?" She asked quickly and quietly while placing her hand on her sword handle._

_"Calm down, it's just your surprise." Luz still seemed excited but although Amity didn't ask again, she also didn't move her hand from her sword._

_When they finally reached the spot Luz smiled widely and moved out of the way so Amity could see it._

_"Is that a griffon!" She yelled in panic and in turn the creature recoiled and roared at her, which made her pull out her sword and push Luz behind her._

_"Amity put it away, she won't hurt you!"_

_"Luz this isn't a game, it's a wild animal! You don't know what it will and won't do!" She yelled back at her. She swallowed and stared the creature down, but she noticed that it really wasn't doing much. It's wings were up and the feathers seemed to be ruffled along with it's glaring eyes, but Amity could tell now that she was looking at it, that it was in a defensive position._

_"Amity, please trust me, she's safe." Luz whispered near her ear from behind her, and Amity immediately blushed from the sudden closeness that she didn't even think about before, but she couldn't focus on that._

_She started to slowly lower her weapon and watched as the griffon seemed to slowly become less tense, but before either of them could completely calm down it seems they simultaneously heard noise coming from the side. The griffon immediately tensed back up and faced that direction while Amity quickly pulled her sword back into it's original positioning and not looking away from the griffon._

_A second after the noise it seemed a bunch of guards appeared and surrounded the griffon. Amity could tell the creature was panicking, but what could she do, especially now that everyone else was here. She stepped back and because of their positions, Luz did as well, when she noticed her commander coming over._

_"Blight! Well done keeping the princess safe, we immediately knew what was happening and came to help, but get the princess out of here, we'll handle the beast." Amity swallowed thickly because she could feel Luz suddenly grab onto her armor, she was probably watching the other knights that were trying to subdue the griffon. Amity couldn't even look, she instead decided to block out the screeches, yells, and roars while pulling Luz away from the scene and back into the castle._

_When they were back inside and couldn't hear the fighting anymore is when Amity finally let go. Luz wasn't even resisting she just seemed to have followed her but her expression gave away her heartbreak._

_"Luz, I..." Amity wasn't sure what to say once again._

_"No matter what I do... I always seem to cause trouble don't I?" She asked quietly before she started to walk away from Amity. She felt her arm reaching out but she pulled it back and decided to give her some space, besides, she also needed time to think. She knows she was just doing her duty, but that griffon really seemed defensive and it probably wouldn't have hurt them... but she knows that the knights don't know that, and it was probably too late anyway. With that in mind, Amity lost her appetite and just went to her quarters instead of going back to the canteen._

\----------

_"I want to know how the griffon got onto the grounds Luz." Luz was standing in front of her mom, who was staring down at her. It was obvious that this was different from other times when Luz did something wrong, or caused an accident._

_"I'm sorry mami." Luz couldn't even look up at her and the queen sighed._

_"Sorry doesn't change the fact that 6 knights are currently severely injured." She added and waited for Luz to say something else, but she didn't._

_"Do you want to at least tell me why?"_

_"I... don't." Amity felt her chest constrict when she heard this. Was Luz trying to protect her right now? She should be more worried about herself, she has to know about all the talk around the castle. Most of the castle's staff was already hoping she would get sent away to that reform school, and this probably would be the point when her mom agreed, why would she try to hide it?_

_Amity watched as the queen's expression changed. She looked extremely sad, and she knew what was coming._

_"Then, I suppose I don't have a choice do I. I'm sending you to the reform school."_

_"I understand, I'll start packing." Luz didn't even wait to be dismissed before walking out the room. Amity couldn't help but look at Luz as she left but she regretted it because it seemed to be the same expression she had earlier, pure heartbreak._

\----------

The queen did offer Amity the opportunity to escort Luz to the reform school, but she declined. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. Feeling guilty was bad enough, but it would feel like she was abandoning Luz somewhere she knew the other girl didn't want to be. She couldn't take that kind of guilt on top of everything else, so here she was, on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling extremely guilty.


	6. Chapter 4

Amity felt a bit nervous while she stood in the throne room lined up along the floor with a bunch of other knights. She might not have been as worried if she didn't catch a glance at the returning carriage which was days earlier than it was supposed to be and the guards who were with it seemed to be out of it. There was just an awkward feeling in her stomach as she couldn't help but worry that something happened to Luz on the way to the reform school.

Her focus almost immediately shifted from her thoughts when her commander cleared his throat. "Your majesty you asked me to bring you my top knights because you wanted to send them out. Is there a battle I should know about?" Amity was unsure if he was asking because he didn't know or if he thought this wasn't requiring his best knights. She assumed it was the latter because she knew that the bunch of knights that were here were not his 'best'. He even included the one guy who jumps whenever someone yells his name, but obviously, the queen didn't know that.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that the carriage on the way to the reform school was raided and Luz is now missing. I need you to send your best knights out and find her."

"My queen, my knights are meant to protect this castle with their lives and while it is important to find the princess I don't think a little rebellious phase is worth putting out this many knights."

"What are you saying?" The queen leaned forward on her throne, and her expression looked a bit more angry than the commander was expecting. His eyes widened a bit and then he cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to make assumptions but Luz has always been 'creative' in her way of thinking, what if this was just a trick to get her out of going to the reform school."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Leave my daughter out there with all of the wild creatures in the wild!" Everyone seemed to have taken a step back when she yelled. The queen almost never yelled, so it showed how important this was to her.

Amity felt her body fill with dread the moment that her commander glanced back at her then back to the queen. "No, I suggest we dispatch a small group of knights in different directions who will search for the princess. I specifically think that our best bet would be to send out Ms.Blight because of her relationship with the princess."

The queen looked away from him and in the direction of the knights, her eyes gazed down the line before they locked on her. She stared at her as if the realization of who she really was just dawned on her and Amity couldn't help but tense up. "Your hair was green was it not?"

Amity flinched, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. The queen was speaking to her as if she was familiar, and while she was once upon a time, even going as far as to consider her a second mom, that wasn't their relationship anymore.

"Yes it was, but I just let the dye grow out during school your highness."

"You're Luz's friend and I've always been grateful for your friendship with her. I know it will be a lot to ask of you, especially since you're still new to knighthood, but please, please bring back my daughter." The desperation was clear in her voice and it was obvious to everyone in the room that the queen was putting all the pressure on her, and that was exactly what the commander wanted, especially if the sly grin was anything to go by.

Amity hated this, it felt like no one was able to move on from the past. She would always be seen as Luz's childhood friend, she would always be seen as a noble-born knight, she will always be High and Mighty Amity. Why would that ever change?

She needed a chance to prove herself, to show that she's more than just Luz's old friend and that she could stand on her own two feet. Or maybe she could take advantage of this. If she brought back Luz, then the queen would acknowledge her abilities and maybe make her a commander herself! Maybe even higher!

Okay, now she was letting her fantasy go a bit wild, but she took a deep breath and bowed. "I will do my absolute best to bring back the princess." She ignored the way the other knights looked at her, some with jealousy, they probably understood the opportunity she was just presented with, some with pity, they probably understood why the commander was smirking at her that way, and some who just looked bored, she ignored those idiots every day already.

"Thank you, you're all dismissed." The queen waved her hand and all of the knights started to disperse, but before she could get far the commander walked up to her side. 

"Meet me in my quarters later, I would like to have a chat with you." Was all he said before walking away, and Amity wanted to groan but she held it in. Despite the way he just lied to the queen, and just put all the responsibility of finding Luz onto her, he was still her commanding officer.


End file.
